


Program: Murder

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Off-Screen Murder, Radio, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After a shock jock is murdered live on air, the detectives get the difficult task of weeding out every person that wanted him gone. They also must navigate the media circus surrounding such a prominent death.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Detective Stiles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! It's been awhile since I wrote a murder mystery with a murder taking place at the start. This fic has been in the works for some time, I just got around to writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A radio broadcast takes an uglier turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. The other chapters will have to wait until later. I have to go to bed.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

The agency rang in the New Year with pizza and a new filing system. They welcomed their newest member; Caranthir Finweon.

"Everyone, take good care of Caranthir here." Derek announced.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they talked about their plans for the weekend. As they relaxed, the couple shared kisses and sighed happily.

* * *

**_WABC station, New York City;_ **

Ryan and her friends was on a field trip with their school. They visited the local radio station and was given a tour of the entire place.

"We have local, weather, and sports news, radio plays, and interviews with various guests." their guide William Evans said.

"Carl will be disappointed that he missed this." Noelle whispered.

"How did he manage to get grounded?" Ryan wanted to know. Before Noelle could reply, a brunette woman ran up to William. Her name tag read Primrose.

"Will! Lothos went through with his threat! He took over one of the studios and is refusing to come out!" she panted.

"This time he's gone too far! Show me where he is, right now!" Will declared. In reply Primrose took everyone to a studio. They found a growing crowd of people huddled outside a door that had a red light indicting that the room was in use. Someone turned on the speakers and they heard a male voice speaking.

"Hello, ladies and gents. The name's Lothos Roberts. Right now, we are in a crisis. Men are no longer masculine and tough and providers. They have become soft now people have started that toxic masculinity nonsense." Lothos said as he launched right into the topic. The deejay went on to give a speech meant to shock and upset. 

"People just make stuff up nowadays. Everyone knows that a man must be tough in order to get things done." he proclaimed. The staff were furious.

"This is against the rules! The boss is going to be furious!" Paladin Davies exclaimed. Adalgrim Taylor tried the door and cursed.

"It's locked!" he yelled over his shoulder. Some other members started trying to break down the door. All of sudden, they heard a guttural scream and wet slices through flesh.

"What is that?!" they exclaimed. Blake turned pale.

"That's a knife." he whispered to Ryan as everyone ran to the window. They found that the curtain had been drawn. The personnel resumed their attempts and finally succeeded into kicking the door in.

When the door was down, they barged in, only to find the room empty and Lothos dead. There was blood all over the mic and the headphones and curtain was splattered.

"Call the cops! Turn off the mic! They heard it all!" Paladin commanded.


	2. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flu is going around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2-6 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives did paperwork and listened to the radio just as Lothos hijacked the waves and made his announcement. They were confused and disgusted. Then Lothos' murder got broadcast and the disgust turned to shock and horror.

"Oh my God! What was that?!" they exclaimed.

"I hope that was fake." Stiles commented just as they heard the sounds of the door being broken down. Moments later Paladin began shouting orders.

"Nope, the murder is very much real." Derek replied.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Steve had his hands full. Cold and flu season was in full swing and four of their kids were sick. Only Zack and Lottie were healthy. The younger kids were completely miserable. Steve gave them their medicine and the kids soon fell asleep. All except Pietro. He was irritable and upset. So Steve called Bucky. Bucky came home for lunch and took the boy in his arms.

"It's okay, dear. Just got to sleep. Papa's here." Bucky said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They ate lunch. They were feeling cozy and warm under their blanket. As they finished eating and put their plates down, Fingon and Maedhros kissed.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Danielle, Isaac, and Stiles gathered for a family dinner. Dinner was sweet & sour chicken with rice. They were talking and relaxed.

"This is the highlight of my day. A dinner with all of you." Rose smiled.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and then pulled the sheet and bed covers of their bed. When they were tucked in under the bed covers, they curled up together. They were exhausted. It had been a long day. Bucky turned the lights off, and they kissed softly before snuggling down.


	3. Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives dig deeper into the murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 4-6 will be posted next.

**_A Taste of Home bakery;_ **

The bakery crew were working on January treats, centered on holidays of the month. Due to an unfortunate accident, they needed to restock. It was tense for a bit because of the urgency, but they were able to get back on track. They stirred and mixed, before baking cookies and cupcakes. There were special treats for the Chinese New Year such as mochi, nian gao; New Year's cake made from glutinous rice, tangyuan aka rice balls, and osmanthus jelly with flower petals inside. It took hours to get a full display of cookies and cakes ready, but they did it.

"Perfect! Hopefully, there aren't any more accidents." Bronwen sighed.

"I need several days off after that. I'll buy lunch for everyone to show my appreciation." she finished.

* * *

**_WABC radio station;_ **

Lance and Bobbi brought Derek, Stiles, Noelle, Ryan, Caranthir, and Masumi to the radio station. The crime scene was still hot with the media and police swarming. The police tape seemed useless to the ravenous journalists that were waiting around to get the scoop. Cops worked double time to keep them in check as detectives worked.

"Due to the murder being aired live, we're dealing with a media storm. As of right now, we are dealing with the press and cannot move freely. You on the other hand," Bobbi began.

"You have a bit more liberty to explore. I will need your help on this one." she finished.

"We'll take the case if they don't mind." Stiles responded.

"We don't. Any help would be lovely." Paladin replied. Then he started to lead the detectives to studio A.

"Here is where it all happened. Have fun." he said.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They sat down to eat lunch together.

"The kids are almost better. No more fever spikes. When do you think we can send the twins and Drew back to school and Aurora to daycare?" Steve was saying.

"In another day or two. We should bring them to the doctor to make sure." Bucky responded.

"He can give them notes for their absence too." he finished.

"Excellent." Steve beamed, then they resumed eating.

"I can finally focus on my commissions again." he declared. When they had finished, they shared a kiss and smiled.

* * *

**_WABC station;_ **

Paladin and Esme met with Finrod Sherwood, Ted Sandyman, Bill Ferny, and Harry Goatleaf. The latter three fidgeted while Paladin eyed them suspiciously. The latter three and Lothos had been tight. They were suspected of partaking into illegal activities.

They had been looking for proof in order to fire them. Lothos' murder had put a spanner in the works.

"Lothos' murder put a spotlight on us." Esme noted.

"It is unfortunate." she added on.

"We are proceeding on schedule. But we have the press to deal with." Paladin added. Everyone groaned.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked about the new case.

"Lothos had plenty of enemies, it's going to take time to sort through them all." Stiles replied.

"Even for a shock jock, a lot of people had reason to want him dead." he finished.

"He seemed to have owed money to some shady characters." Derek noted.

"But how could they have gotten in the studio?" Stiles wanted to know.

"We'll have to find out." Derek said. Then they resumed cuddling.


	4. Cooperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suspects are being less than helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3, ch 4-6 will be posted next.

**_WABC station;_ **

The detectives were going through the radio station personnel. They were currently questioning the members that had been present when Lothos died. Finrod, Ted, Bill, Harry, Esme, and Paladin were the last remaining few.

"We told you everything we know!" Harry exclaimed.

"And we are not telling you anymore before we get a lawyer." he swore.

"Why aren't you talking with Will and Primrose?" Ted added.

"We finished taking their statements." Ryan answered.

"Unlike you, they answered our questions and got to leave." Noelle spoke pointedly.

"This is procedure. It would be in your best interests to cooperate. Unless you want us to call the police back here?" Masumi added.

"Lawyer or not, you would be obstructing a police investigation." she declared.

"Come on guys, we need to cooperate." Finrod sighed. The men subsided, while glowering.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros held a family reunion. Most, if not all of their siblings were there. Finrod arrived with his siblings. They greeted each other with hugs and sat down to catch up. Finrod was looking downcast.

"What's the matter?" Amrod asked.

"He's a suspect in a murder." Galadriel answered.

"It's a case of wrong place at the wrong time." Caranthir explained.

"Besides, Ted, Harry, and Bill looks more suspicious." he added.

"Thank goodness." Finrod was relieved.

* * *

The couples went on a group date to a Broadway play. They watched Aladdin. From start to finish, the classic musical had them on the edge of their seats. When curtain call came, they gave the cast a standing ovation.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Townsend, and Lahey families plus Chris, Danielle, and Stiles sat down to a family dinner. Dinner was chicken parmesan with spaghetti, herb bread, and salad. They laughed as they talked. It was a perfect break from the stress.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They locked the door and stripped. Then Bucky picked Steve up and put him on their bed, before joining him with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and dragged it out, making Steve moan.

A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and sped up the pace, while stroking Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he came and made a mess of themselves. Bucky held out for a bit before coming deep inside of his husband. As they recovered in the aftermath, they shared a kiss and smiled.


	5. Under their nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get the ME report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, ch 5-6 will be posted next.

The detectives resumed their investigation. After examining studio A for clues, they met with Lance and Bobbi to get the police file. They would need to know which areas to focus the investigation on.

"Here's the ME report." Stiles commented.

"He was stabbed, but we already knew that." Masumi nodded.

"The question is how the killer managed to pull that one off and get away right under everyone's noses." Caranthir mused. They sat back, how indeed.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' office, Rainbow Bookshop;_ **

FIngon and Maedhros had a lunch meeting with Curufin and Turgon. They ordered soup and paninis. They had either coffee or tea to drink. They settled in to discuss the shop's future.

"Sales are going well. So we have enough to do renovations." Fingon began.

"We're up to code. So you can update the cafe." Curufin replied.

"Let's check and see what we need. Please let us know which areas needs to be improved on." Fingon suggested. So the group stood and went to inspect the store.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out for lunch. They ordered cream of chicken and wild rice soup bowls with green papaya tea and candy cookies. They smiled and talked over their lunch. When they finished eating, they shared a sweet kiss and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury and the mayor gave a press conference. The topic was Lothos' murder. The reporters had pens and notepads in their hands. Cameras were placed around the room. The mayor and Fury stood at the podium.

"We are calling this conference to answer a few questions." the mayor began.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They were wrapped around each other cuddling. They needed this.  



	6. Vultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer fumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, ch 6 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, the 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives had a meeting to discuss their findings. They were determined.

"Time to put together a suspect list." Derek stated.

"Focus on the staff members that both have motive and weak to no alibis." Masumi suggested.

"Like Ted Sandyman, Bill Ferny, Harry Goatleaf?" Ryan asked.

"Exactly!" Stiles replied. So they started to talk as they went through the list of staff personnel.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Lothos' killer fumed to them selves. They clenched their hands into fists tightly. Damn the media! Didn't they have anything better to do with their time, rather than hang around?! It would be next to impossible for them to do what was necessary. Add to that, they had those pesky detectives to deal with. The killer growled at the very notion of having to wait until the studio was clear before getting into there...

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up as they discussed the case.

"Why did we have to add Paladin, Esme, and Finrod to the list?" Stiles was saying.

"They both have motives and weak alibis." Derek sighed.

"Drat! Hopefully we clear them." Stiles grumbled. They resumed cuddling, they needed this.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of chicken french bread pizza and caesar salad. They sat down and dug in. They laughed as they talked about their respective days. It was the perfect break from the day.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve finished putting the kids to bed. Then they went to their bedroom and got ready for bed. They put on pajamas and brushed their teeth, then Bucky pulled back the covers and sheets. After they got in and laid down, pulling the covers over their bodies, they spooned. Bucky was the bigger spoon as usual. Bucky reached over and turned off the lights, then they slowly relaxed, as slumberland beckoned...  



	7. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rainbow bookstore prepare for February.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6, ch 7-9 will be posted later.

A few days later, the detectives had made some progress. But they were having problems clearing the suspect list. While they managed to eliminate Finrod, Paladin, and Esme, the rest of the suspects; Ted, Harry, and Bill flat out refused to cooperate. And now there was a brand new suspect; Sharkey. As of now, they had yet to discover his or her actual name. And then they discovered something rather unpleasant.

"Sauron again?!" Caranthir cursed.

* * *

**_storage room, Rainbow bookshop;_ **

Ryan was sorting through the books in the back with Galadriel and Maedhros. The books would be used for the February display.

"We will need books to represent both Valentine's Day and National African-Americans month." Maedhros explained. So they grabbed valentine themed books and started to put them together in a pile. There were both children and adult books from books about valentines to cozy mysteries. The biographies featuring the African-Americans were placed in another pile. All of sudden, Ryan remembered something;

"Where do we put the new books?" she wanted to know.

"Over there." Maedhros said as he pointed to the space marked new books.

"What about new books that fall in the Valentines themed category?" Galadriel asked.

"Good question! Put some of them with the valentines' display, the rest we can place with the new books." Maedhros answered. So they continued to sort the books. When they got the the African-Americans, there were notable figures. While most had been known for years, the rest had become famous through the internet.

There were figures that they had grown up learning about in school such as Harriet Tubman and Martin Luther King Jr. Others such as Jackie Robinson, Muhammad Ali, Frederick Douglass, Jimi Hendrix, Jesse Jackson, Michael Jordan, Jesse Owens, and Oprah Winfrey had become famous via their accomplishments. There were athletes and artists and doctors and much more. There were the recent celebrities such as Barack Obama, Katherine Johnson, and Serena Williams.

"I haven't heard of those people." Ryan noted as she looked at books about Maya Angelou, Shirley Chisholm, Benjamin O Davis sr, Duke Ellington, Zora Neele Hurston, Jay Z, Thurgood Marshall, Toni Morrison, Sojourner Truth, and August Wilson.

"I remember seeing her name. She was an author, but she died last year." Galadriel mused as she pointed to Toni Morrison's name. 

"You're right." Maedhros replied.

"Anyway, decide which ones you prefer. We will be taking a vote later." Maedhros finished.

* * *

**_Heven tea shop;_ **

The couples visited Heven for their group date. They sat down in one of the rooms and had Silver Needle tea with eclairs and cream puffs. They enjoyed themselves.

"We need to come back here." Erica declared.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye sat down to eat dinner with Robin and Aaron. Dinner was macaroni and cheese with cobb salad and dinner rolls. They dug in and talked about their respective days over their meal. When they cleared their plates, Robin asked for seconds.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the bedroom door and stripped. When they were nude, they got on the bed with the lube. Bucky covered his fingers and prepped Steve carefully.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and made Steve moan. A long time later, they were close to their orgasms, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and stroked him to orgasm.

Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky cursed as he soon followed Steve over the edge. As they recovered from their highs, they kissed and sighed.


	8. On the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension builds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-11 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I had this headache that refused to go away.

A few days later, the detectives met to discuss their findings. They were anxious.

"I've got both good and bad news." Masumi began.

"We found the device used in the murder. The bad news is it puts us back at square one." Derek replied. They exclaimed into dismay.

"Wonderful. It means that no one has an alibi." Stiles sighed. So much for progress.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery;_ **

The bakery held their annual winter sale. The bakery was decked out to the nines in blue and white decorations. Snow flakes and icicles hung from the ceiling. Snowflake and Olaf decals covered the walls and windows. White and pale blue balloons were placed here and there. 

Tables were covered with trays and platters of cookies and cakes. The cupcake stand had been set out. In addition to the usual winter treats there were special cupcakes. The cupcake flavors of the month were; snickerdoodle, apple pie, blue Razzberry sno-ball, cinnamon cappuccino, cranberry apple cider, peppermint hot chocolate, salted caramel apple pie, snowflake, coconut, and white chocolate raspberry. Customers came and went, depleting the stock completely. 

"Wonderful job as usual!" Bronwen beamed, already planning for February.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out for lunch. They ordered potato soup and steak and cheddar paninis. They smiled and flirted over their delicious meal. They left the cafe holding hands.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Ted, Harry, and Bill met with Sharkey. They were all on edge.

"Those detectives refuse to leave!" Ted complained. Bill nodded,

"Same with the press." he reported. Sharkey was displeased.

"Tell me about those detectives. I want names and ages." he commanded. So the men started to talk.

* * *

**_the den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They started up Charlie Chan in Honolulu. They laughed at the antics of Jimmy and Tommy Chan while they tried to solve the mystery. As the mystery unfolded, they enjoyed the many twists and turns. When the credits rolled, they were in shock at the solution.

"Wow! Talk about one hell of a twist!" Stiles marveled.

"True." Derek nodded, then they stood to take a bathroom break.


	9. Trap Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-11 will be posted next.

**_the agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were frustrated and at their wits' end.

"We're out of leads!" Caranthir nearly shouted.

"We need to set a trap. It's the only way." Stiles sighed.

"We will need a plan then." Derek said. So they settled down to formulate plans.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom with the door locked. They stripped to their birthday suits and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, making him moan. When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and dragged it out for as long as possible.

A long time later, Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit more before spilling his own seed deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, the couple kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Natural Museum of History, Manhattan;_ **

Camden took the kids to the museum. They brought tickets and entered the planetarium.They looked at the stars through the telescope set up and attended a show in the theater. 

They had fun learning about the infinite galaxy in the theater. They marveled at the planets, star clusters, the moon, and so much more. 

"Can we come back?" Wanda asked.

* * *

**_Rainbow bookshop, Brooklyn;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had chinese takeout for lunch. They got plates and forks and ate lunch inside their office. They discussed their plans for the bookshop.

"I have ideas for the menu." Maedhroos was saying.

"Good, I think we will need a bigger display case and another dessert stand." Fingon mused.

"Which one? Cupcakes or pastries?" Maedhros wanted to know.

"Cookies and other pastries." Fingon answered.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." Maedhros said, grabbing a pen and paper from the desk. He started to write a list. They talked all through their lunch break.

* * *

**_Studio A, WABC radio station;_ **

The detectives launched their trap. Then they hid inside Studio A. A hour later, footsteps were heard as the killer arrived. The door opened and a flashlight beam swung around. A moment later, the killer walked over to a shelf. They grabbed a certain device and turned. They were at the door when the lights abruptly switched on.

"Gotcha!" Stiles declared.


	10. Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, ch 10-11 will be posted next.

**_Studio A, WABC radio station;_ **

The killer was like a deer in headlights. He spun around, searching for an escape exit. Sadly, he was hemmed in. He glared at the detectives furiously.

"Damn you all!" Ted Sandyman screamed.

* * *

**_Studio A;_ **

Ted continued to fume and seethe. Eventually, he broke and confessed;

"Lothos deserved to die!" he ranted.

"Why?" Caranthir asked.

"He got cold feet and decided to go to the police. He said that he wasn't going down alone. He was going to bring all of us down with him!" Ted confessed. He continued to speak;

"Sharkey gave the kill order. I drew the short straw." Ted declared. The group were horrified and disgusted.

"You can explain yourself to the police." Noelle replied. A voice spoke from the doorway;

"No, he won't be." Sharkey proclaimed.

* * *

**_Studio A;_ **

The group turned to see a group of men standing in the doorway. The men were armed to the teeth. The leader was an middle aged man with white hair. Sharkey walked in and smirked at them.

"Sharkey, I presume?" Derek arched his eyebrows.

"Curumo, you scumbag!" Caranthir exploded.

"I prefer Saruman." came the reply.

"You know each other?" Masumi wanted to know.

"His former boss Aule and my dad are old friends. Curumo used to work for Aule until he switched sides. Now, he works for Sauron and Morgoth by extension." Caranthir explained. Everyone groaned. Not Morgoth again!

* * *

**_Studio A;_ **

The detectives were disgusted by yet another of Morgoth's numerous allies returning to bite them in the ass. When would it all stop?

"Now come with us." Saruman commanded. The detectives had no choice but to comply. They had just emerged from the building when they were surrounded.

"Freeze!" Fury commanded as spotlights shone on them. A gunfight broke out and abruptly ended with the men being taken into custody. The nightmare that had begun with Lothos' death had finally ended.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"I never expected the outcome." Stiles was saying.

"No one did." Derek replied.

"I'm just glad that this case is finally over." Stiles said.

"Hopefully the press moves on to the next story." Derek noted.

"They should." Stiles smiled. Then they resumed cuddling.


	11. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lothos' killer are captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, ch 11 will be posted next. Depending on how things pans out, the remaining chapters should be posted tmw.

Parrish and his squad were booking Saruman and his gang members. They photographed and fingerprinted them. Saruman tried to escape, while several gang members tried to break free.

"Just accept that you aren't going to be free." Lance chided.

* * *

**_conference room, WABC station;_ **

Paladin and Esme held a staff members for the station personnel.

"We have good news." Paladin announced.

"Lothos' killer has been caught. The press should be departing soon. So we're back to our regular schedule." Esme added. The room erupted into cheers. Several staff members stood up and hugged each other in joy. Others shook hands and clapped each other on the back. The long nightmare was finally over. Now they could breathe.

* * *

**_the den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The couples got together for a Charlie Chan movie marathon. They made buttery popcorn and got out soda liters. There were regular and diet coke, sprite and root beer. They had Reese's peanut butter cups, kit-kats, sour gummy worms, skittles, and peppermint patties.

The movie line up were; Charlie Chan at Monte Carlo, Charlie Chan in City in Darkness, and Charlie Chan's Murder Cruise.

"Which one should we begin with?" Erica asked.

"This one." Stiles said as he put in Charlie Chan at Monte Carlo. Everyone took seats as the movie began...

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros got together with the twins, Turgon, Caranthir, and Finrod. They greeted each other happily and sat down to catch up.

"I've got great news!" Finrod announced.

"What is it?" they asked.

"The police caught Lothos' killer. I'm in the clear!" Finrod beamed. They swarmed him with hugs.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked about everything and anything under the sun. They relaxed into the couch as they spoke. They needed this.


	12. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Again, depending on how things pans out, the remaining chapters should be posted tmw.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of the Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

Will, Adalgrim, and Finrod stopped by the agency with a gift basket.

"We wanted to thank you for your help." they said as Finrod handed over the gift basket to Noelle. The gift basket was filled with a box of grahman crackers, giant marshmallows, chocolate bars, roasting sticks, gift certificates for A Taste of Home, Rainbow bookshop, and Heven, tea bags, hot chocolate mixes, and mugs.

"Anytime." Masumi smiled.

"Come by for the tour of the station anytime." Will offered.

"It's free." Adalgrim added.

"Thank you." they smiled.

* * *

**_Dylan and Bronwen's place;_ **

Johnny visited the McKenna family. Ryan was there also. Johnny hugged them all and they sat down. Johnny handed out gifts.

"Thank you." they smiled. Then they started to talk. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They sat down to watch reruns with their lunch trays. Lunch was left over pizza. Steve got the tv remote.

"Let's watch the Andy Griffith show." Steve suggested.

* * *

**_the dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus the Lahey brothers, Chris, and Danielle got together for a family dinner. Dinner was chicken enchiladas with mexican slaw, corn casserole, and house salad.

They laughed as they talked over their delicious meal. When they finished eating, they got up to help clean.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles had went out to a steakhouse for dinner. They were shown to a table and they looked at the menu before placing their orders. Derek ordered steak with baked potato and broccoli, while Stiles opted for loaded potato soup with greens salad. They had soda to drink.

They smiled and flirted over their dinner. When they had finished eating dessert, they paid the bill and left holding hands.


	13. Never the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives tour the radio station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12 as promised, the epi will be posted next.

**_WABC station;_ **

The detectives returned to the radio station for their promised tour. Ryan, Noelle, and their classmates accompanied them. They had never got to finish that tour. Will took them around the radio station. They got to see the studios. Studio A had been thoroughly cleaned up.

"Wow!" they marveled as they enjoyed it.

"This place will never be the same." they mused.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had a family reunion at their place. Their parents and siblings were there with Finrod and his family. They greeted each other happily with bear hugs, back slaps, and hand shakes. Then they sat down to catch up. It had been a long while since they had last seen their parents.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up and watched a movie; the Princess Bride. From start to end, Wesley and Buttercup's love story had them entranced. They quoted the lines in between cheering Wesley on and booing Vizzini, Rugen, and Humperdinck. When the credits rolled, they turned off the TV and stood to head to bed.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They put together a jigsaw puzzle consisting of Disney art. They had fun trying to figure out which piece went together. When they had finished, they took a picture.

"Can we leave the puzzle here for awhile?" Lottie asked.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom with the door locked. They got naked and Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed. Steve bounced as Bucky joined him with the lube. Bucky covered his fingers with the lube and got in between the younger man's thighs.

Bucky prepped his husband thoroughly, stretching him out. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky covered his own cock and took Steve. The brunette went slow as he dragged the pace out.

A long time later, Bucky took pity on the younger man and stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his own seed all over both of their chests. Bucky cursed as he fell over the edge soon after. As they recovered from their climaxes, they couldn't stop kissing.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon, Maedhros, and Turgon talk about the appliances and set up for the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi as promised. The prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next. The title is Murder on Broadway.

**_the offices, Rainbow Bookshop, Brooklyn;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros met with Turgon. They went through the list of the appliances and furniture they needed.

"We will need new chairs and tables for the cafe. I want padded dining chairs, I want the customers to be comfortable as much as possible." Maedhros stated.

"We also were thinking of doing a makeover for the cafe." Fingon added.

"Make sure that the updated cafe complements the theme you have for the bookshop nicely." Turgon warned.

"We will." Fingon promised. Then they resumed their lengthy discussion.

* * *

**_Children's Museum, Manhattan;_ **

Bucky and Steve took their children to Manhattan. They brought tickets and explored the entire museum. The museum was five stories high with hands on exhibits.

The exhibits consisted of EatSleepPlay, It's About Time, Let's Dance, and Inside Art. The kids had fun learning about healthy food options and how their bodies worked. They learned how to tell and measure time, had fun dancing, and connecting with art in a new way.

"Can we come back, please?" Pietro asked.

* * *

**_One World Trade Center, New York City;_ **

The couples went to the One World Trade Center for their group date. They brought tickets and explored the center. They rode the elevator to the top and witnessed the history of New York City from pictures. They enjoyed the tour of the center and seeing the skyline. They watched the city below from the glass paneled floor up top. Then they went to the local cafe to have coffee with pastries.

"Malia and Kira needs to experience this!" Erica declared.

* * *

**_the dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Townsennd, and Lahey families plus Chris, Stiles, and Danielle got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of meatloaf with potatoes, brussels sprouts, fluffy dinner rolls, and cauliflower. They laughed as they talked over their dinner. It was the perfect end to their day.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were in bed, so they went to their bedroom. They got changed into their sleepwear and brushed their teeth. Then they got in under the covers. Then they grabbed; 'War of the Worlds' by H.G. Wells and 'The Hobbit' by J.R.R. Tolkien. They turned to the bookmarked page and settled in to get some reading done.

When they had finished reading, they returned their now finished books to the bed table. Bucky reached over and switched off the lights. Then they spooned with Bucky being the big spoon. They were soon fast asleep.

Despite Lothos' murder, 2020 looked promising. They just hoped that they survived the rest of the new year.


End file.
